1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motors and more specifically it relates to the improvement in the method of assembling and presenting the brushes to a motor prior to the insertion of the armature within the brush assembly housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present method by which the task of assembling motors that require brushes, undertaken by those who are in the field is as follows. The common practice is that a skilled operator uses some kind of pliers that will press the brushes within the brush housing as the operator forces the armative in between the brushes with hope that there is no damage done to either part. The process is very slow and any equipment heretofore produced has been very expensive.